BIA: The Movie
"Never mess with BobbyIsAwesome" - The film's tagline BIA: The Movie '''(also known as '''BobbyIsAwesome: The Movie) is a 2015 traditionally animated movie based on Robert Slave's Wikia account, BobbyIsAwesome. It was directed by Robert Slave, and co-directed by Damen Walker. It was released at June 13, 2015. The film was based on Gabriel Garcia's MYCUN: The Movie, which will be released in December 2015 after this. It will launch a new franchise with a sequel, which will be released at October 24, 2017, and a TV series in development for Disney XD. Plot Johnny Test and his evil friends, Justin Bieber, John Leagsdurg, Grooby101, Dr. Eggman, Kryzstofparzych and Bowser, are going to take over the world. It's up to Robert Slave, Steven Universe, Wander, Gumball & Darwin Watterson and Mario & Luigi to save the world and defeat Johnny Test. Cast Main cast *Robert Slave as himself + *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test - *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson + *Terrel Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson + *Zach Callison as Steven Universe + Supporting cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander + *April Winchell as Sylvia + *Charles Martinet as Mario + / Luigi + *Adam Rodriguez as Justin Bieber - *Vic Mignogna as John Leagsdurg - *Jon Heder as Kryzstofparzych - *Evan Sabara as Grooby101 - *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman - *John C. Reilly as Bowser - Guest stars *Rob Paulsen as Yakko + *Jess Harnell as Wakko + *Tress MacNeille as Dot + *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson + *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson + *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Jacob Lenard as Mugman + *Samantha DaCosta as Teanna + *Erin Mathews as Pacman + More coming soon! Legends *A "+" means that the character is good *A "-" means that the character is a villain Reception The film was met with mixed to positive reviews. Travis Knight, the producer of 2009's Coraline and 2012's ParaNorman, gave an okay review, saying "BIA: The Movie is not really that bad, but it's a boring clone of MYCUN: The Movie, which will be released in December 2015 and it has the same plot but with different characters and stuff. It's more boring than Teletubbies, but I give it a 10/10, because Robert Slave, who is voiced by himself, defeated Johnny Test in a film like that." Franchise Sequel Main article: BIA: The Movie 2: The Return of Johnny Test James Arnold Taylor, the voice of Johnny Test in the series of the same name and the current voice of Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank, Fred Flinstone from the Flintstones, and Geo from the Geo series, announced that a sequel is in the works, titled BIA: The Movie 2: The Return of Johnny Test. It will be released at October 24, 2017. It will be directed by Robert Slave, co-directed by Damen Walker and James Sharp, written by Cameron Murphy, edited by Nadjib Mansouri, the creator of The Koopatroopaman Show, Koopatroopaman TV, and Disney's The Universe of Davey Guy, and produced by Jake Sharrat and Damen Walker. TV series On September 2015, Robert Slave announced that Disney XD ordered a pilot for a BIA television series. According to Slave, the series will air after the release of the sequel Video game A video game based on the film, titled BIA: The Interactive Movie, was announced and will be released sometime in 2016. Music The soundtrack to BIA: The Movie was released on June 9, 2015 by the record label under its new name Greenyworld Music. The film's score was composed by Danny Elfman and Jacob Lenard. Track listing #Opening Titles #Meet Robert #A Vacation w/ Steven & Gumball #Johnny Invasion #What Have I Done? #Equipment #Escaping the Resort #Not a Bus, But a Huge Wagon #Going to Porkbelly to Defeat Johnny #Cliff / Lift #Bowser & Eggman #Back to Where I Started #Helloooooo Animaniacs #Wakko's America (performed by Jess Harnell) #Pacman joins BobbyIsAwesome #Map #Free Wizard's Wand #Magically Transported #BobbyIsAwesome vs. Johnny Test #Dimensional Portal / Save Yourself, Rob #The Anti-BIA Rampage #Mugman & Teanna #Unfinished Weapon #Robert Gets Kidnapped in Another Dimension #This Wand Can Help Me Escape #Finishing the Battle #Awesomeness Is Restored #Credits Suite Gallery Posters Biamovie.png|Other poster BiaPoster.png|Teaser poster by Nadjib Mansouri Screenshots biathemovie-disclaimer.png|The message that shows in the beginning of the film. Miscellaneous BIA The Movie logo.png|The film's logo Category:Films Category:RMS Studios Wiki